Naughty Vampire (OkiKagu Oneshoot Fanfiction)
by JihanSepti
Summary: Ketika kekasihmu adalah seorang vampire dan dia telah lama menghilang. Kemudian dia kembali, masih dengan sejuta misteri tentangnya... Okita Sougo memiliki segala keseksian tentang Vampire yang ada di imajinasi setiap perempuan. (Cerita ini pernah saya publish di Facebook & Wattpad dengan judul Naughty dan pemerannya adalah Harry Styles. Please don't copy and don't repost it.)


**Title :** Naughty

 **Genre :** Fantasy

 **Length :** Oneshoot

 **Rated :** T

 **Cast :**

 **Sougo Okita** as Himself

 **Kagura** as Herself

 **Author's Note :** This is _**A**_ Sougo _ **Okita Vampire Oneshoot**_ **.** Don't judge me if you found the same character, or the same story line... Because this is really from my pure brain. And i really like you if you're not copasting any scene on this story anymore. For all my readers, and my new readers... Happy Reading!

 _You are forever be mine. No one will change it, you know no one will separate two of us. You are mine, the Naughty Vampire."_

 **Kagura** **'s P.O.V**

Kata-kata gila. Tak pernah aku membayangkan, bahwa sesungguhnya aku hidup diduniayang benar-benar tak kumengerti. Dunia yang terasa selalu beruap, uap dari mulut manusia seolah menjadi udara bagi semua manusia untuk bernafas. Nafas berasap itu seolah kembali dihirup. Tidak ada yang mengesankan, semuanya hidup dibalik katun yang tebal—tak pernah ada yang mau menampakkan sedikitpun bagian tubuh mereka. Salju dan salju, itulah yang selalu dilihat oleh pandangan mata. Jika orang bilang hidup di gurun sahara menyakitkan, itu tak kurang ataupun tak lebih menusuk ketimbang yang semua orang sini alami. Udara yang begitu menusuk ke tubuh, dalam kapasitas dan tingkat yang berbanding terbalik dengan gurun sahara.

Mengapa aku katakan kata-kata gila? Semuanya disini seolah tabu. Aku bahkan mendengar kata-kata bahwa disini juga banyak berdiam bangsa _Vampire._ Well, tidak menutup kemungkinan, karena aku sendiri juga sudah merasakan faktanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Aku pernah berpacaran dengan seorang _Vampire_ dari keturunan Styles.

Dia tak pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku ketika dia berkata padaku untuk pergi selama beberapa hari, dan nyatanya dia tak pernah lagi kembali padaku selama dua tahun lebih. Aku tak mengerti dia akan pergi kemana, dia hanya memberi tahu padaku bahwa dia akan kembali padaku.

Sakit mengetahui dia membohongiku. Ternyata dia pergi selama bertahun-tahun, bukan beberapa hari.

Hari ini aku berjalan dipinggir trotoar, melintasi pinggir jalanan kota Atlanta, kota yang bukan main dinginnya. Suhu udara disini hampir saja membuatku beku, mengetahui aku tidak terlalu terbiasa tinggal di kota yang nyaris dekat dengan Kutub Utara. Aku pindah kesini untuk menyusul kedua orangtuaku—aku baru saja lulus dari salah satu universitas di Spanyol. Disini, aku banyak mengoleksi jaket berbulu sutra tebal, sweater, dan segala macam hal yang menurutku berbau suhu yang dingin atau bisa disebut sebagai material pada saat suhu dingin. Kulitku semakin pucat semenjak aku tinggal disini. Memakai hoodie, beanie, argh, semuanya serba tebal.

Aku masuk kedalam sebuah cafe, yang menjual Mocca hangat. Aku menyukai Mocca dan Wafer disini, meskipun harganya standar—yah, karena ini adalah cafe biasa, bukan cafe mewah. Aku justru suka ke tempat ini karena semua pengunjungnya biasa-biasa saja. Aku membuka pintunya, dan langsung memesan. Satu gelas sedang Mocca hangat dan juga Wafer rasa tiramisu kesukaanku. Dan aku memilih tempat duduk diujung dekat jendela.

Lima menit kemudian, pesananku sampai. Aku tersenyum pada pelayan itu dan aku mulai menyesap Mocca-ku.

Aku merindukannya.

Beberapa kali musim salju, dan musim yang lain berganti, tetapi dia tak juga menemuiku.

Sougo Okita.

Vampire nakal, yang bertemu denganku beberapa tahun yang lalu dan baru memberitahuku bahwa dia Vampire ketika dia nyaris pergi dariku. Aku baru tahu, ternyata di Atlanta benar-benar ada Vampire. Awalnya aku tak menyangka bahwa ada Vampire didunia ini. Menurutku itu adalah cerita fantasi konyol yang mustahil. Tetapi ketika melihat Sougo, dia menunjukkanku sosok Vampire sebenarnya. Demi meyakinkanku, dia bahkan membunuh seorang manusia didepanku dengan gigitannya.

Dan anehnya, dia bisa betah berada disampingku yang bernotabene seorang manusia.

Dia belum bercerita apa-apa padaku tentang apa yang ia makan dan ia lakukan, karena dia baru saja memberitahukan hal itu padaku ketika dia ingin pergi. Dia itu terlalu jauh bagiku. Dia memang sering hilang tanpa alasan, dan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia itu sangat asing bagiku dan aku masih belum mendalami tentangnya yang terlihat misterius, semuanya terlalu tabu bagiku. Tetapi, kami menjalani semuanya. Aku mencintainya.

Dia adalah Vampire yang bisa membuatku memerah dan geli secara bersamaan. Dia itu berotak mesum, dan selalu berperilaku aneh-aneh. Dia juga sangat suka merayu. Tetapi, entah mengapa aku yang awalnya menolaknya secara terang-terangan, malah jadi suka dan tenggelam didalam dunianya.

Entah kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan dirinya lagi. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit membayangkan itu semua.

"Kagura!"

Aku menoleh ke depan. Oh? Josh? Well, pria yang selalu menembakku semingu sekali. Aku terkekeh ketika dia datang padaku, sepertinya dia memasuki cafe yang kebetulan sama denganku. Dia melambai disana dan berlari menghampiriku, duduk diseberangku.

"Hei. Sendirian saja?" tanyanya, dan aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Kau dari mana?" tanyaku, ketika dia sedang membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dia menatapku lalu tersenyum. "Dari toko kaca mata di sebelah, lihat ini," Dia menunjukkan sebuah kaca mata berwarna cokelat kekuningan, cantik sekali terlihat. "Well, itu bagus sekali," ujarku, lalu dia mengangguk. "Thanks." Dia menyimpan kaca matanya kembali di saku kemejanya.

"Dan kau? Dari mana, hmm? Berkeliling lagi?" tanyanya dan aku tertawa kaku.

"Y—ya, tidak ada kegiatan lagi hari ini." Aku mengedikkan bahu.

"Well, kalau begitu kau mau main _ke rumah_ ku? Aku memounyai satu peliharaan baru. Aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu."

" _Don't, Babygirl. I'm here."_

Aku terbelalak lalu menggeleng. Suara apa itu? Mengapa seperti suara Sougo? _Babygirl_...caranya memanggilku. Aku menatap ke sekeliling, tapi tak kutemukan sosoknya. Aku menggeleng lagi, aku tahu aku pasti berkhayal.

"What's wrong, Kagura?" tanya Josh, dan aku menatap kearahnya sembari menggeleng cepat. "T—tidak, Josh. Em... Kita pulang saja sekarang, oke?"

Josh mengernyit, kemudian dia mengangguk ragu. "O—kay," ujarnya, lalu aku mengangguk. aku langsung berdiri dari kursi itu dan Josh ikut berdiri. Dia langsung berjalan disampingku dan ikut aku membayar pesanan tadi. Setelah membayar masing-masing, kami berdua _ke luar_ dari cafe itu dan berjalan bersama, pulang _ke rumah_ masing-masing. Josh mengantarkanku sampai _ke rumah_ ku dahulu, baru dia pulang _ke rumah_ nya.

Bisikan apa tadi itu?  
Baru kali ini aku mendengar suara Sougo lagi. Dan aku merasa itu selalu terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku.

Hingga malam hari, atau bisa kau sebut saat ini—aku berbaring dibalik selimutku, dalam suasana kamar yang gelap... Dan aku masih memikirkannya. I miss him...

Lama aku berpikir, hingga akhirnya aku memiringkan tubuhku dan memejamkan mataku. Aku tertidur untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

" _Kagura..."_

" _Babygirl... I'm here, baby..."_

Aku mengernyit.

" _Baby_ _…_ _Babygirl..."_

Aku langsung terlonjak bangun. Terduduk, dan terengah-engah. "Who's that! Jangan bermain-main denganku!" teriakku, memenuhi ruangan. Disini hanya banyak angin, dan kulihat gordenku bergeser kesamping akibat angin. Aku terbelalak. Jendela kamarku yang membentang bagai dinding samping kamarku—langsung menghadap balkon itu—terbuka! Siapa—

Aku langsung menatap ke sekeliling dengan takut, kearah atap rumahku, segala sudut kamar, dan akhirnya aku menatap kebelakangku. Aku terbelalak dan tubuhku mundur, nyaris terjatuh dari kasur.

" _Ha—_ Sougo _? You—"_

Dia tersenyum miring, tertidur dikasurku dengan kaki berlekuk dan tangan menumpu kepalanya.

"Hai, _Babygirl_..."

Aku tercengang.

"Kau... Benar Sougo?"

Dia tersenyum, lalu duduk dan wajahnya sekarang berada tepat didepan wajahku. Memandangi wajah tampannya dalam kegelapan, kulihat dia tersenyum rahasia padaku. Dia langsung memegang bahuku dan menjatuhkanku ke kasur, dan yang terakhir kulihat sekarang adalah, dia melayang diatasku.

" _I miss you so much,"_ lirihnya dengan suara seraknya, kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku dapat mencium aroma mulutnya, nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku, dan bibirnya nyaris menyentuh bibirku namun aku mendorongnya.

Dia terdiam, memicing memandangiku. Aku bernafas, kami sekarang dalam posisi duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini," ujarku, dengan nada mengancam. Dia mengernyit, namun satu detik kemudian dia terkekeh dan menggeleng dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Menemuimu setelah sekian tahun aku merindukanmu, _Babygirl_."

Aku menggeleng kalut, menggeser posisi dudukku menjauh darinya. "Seenaknya seperti itu setelah kau meninggalkanku sekian tahun? Dan juga membohongiku?" ujarku, menatap setajam silet kearahnya. "pergi dari ruanganku sekarang." Sambungku.

" _Babygirl_..." Dia melirih, mendekatiku lagi dengan mengambil daguku. "maafkan aku. Aku—"

Aku menggeleng, mataku berkaca-kaca. Aku segera turun dari kasur dan berdiri didekat jendela, membelakangi kasur.

"Kau lebih baik pergi dan jangan menemuiku lagi," ujarku, aku sudah menangis. Aku sangat mencintainya tetapi mengapa dia meninggalkanku dengan kebohongan? Aku bisa menerimanya meninggalkanku selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi tidak dengan kebohongan! Aku tidak ingin melihat Sougo berbohong kepadaku.

Kudengar suara dirinya turun dari kasur _springbed_ -ku, dan sepertinya mendekat kearahku dengan langkah pelan—nyaris tak terdengar. Ah—langkahnya cepat, jadi takkan tersadarkan olehku.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan yang besar memeluk seputar pinggangku. "Aku takkan pergi karena aku mencintaimu, _Babygirl_... Sebuah hal harus kuselesaikan dan aku minta maaf jika aku menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama dari apa yang kujanjikan. _I love you..."_

Aku memejamkan mataku kalut. "But I'm not, Sougo..."

Dia langsung membalikkan tubuhku, dan aku terkejut melihat matanya merah menyala. Aku terbelalak.

"Kenapa tidak, _Babygirl_? Kau mencintai pria lain selain aku? Katakan," ujarnya, cengkeraman tangannya dibahuku mengeras. Aku menahan nafasku, merasa takut dengan Sougo yang seperti ini. Dia selalu seperti ini jika dia marah.

"Ya," jawabku. Dia semakin mencengkeramku, dan entah mengapa meski disini gelap gulita, aku merasa garis wajahnya mengeras. "Siapa," ujarnya, kudengar dia menggeletukkan giginya.

Aku menggigit bibirku, namun aku sudah memiliki tekad. Meski mungkin ini membohonginya, tapi aku tak mau merasa dipermainkan olehnya...

" _Josh."_ ujarku, nyaris bagai nyiur angin pantai. Sougo melepaskan cengkeramannya dariku, dia tertunduk dan kulirik dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau itu milikku, _Babygirl_. _Milikku."_ Dia berucap dengan tegas, dan dia mengangkat wajahnya menatapku dengan mata merahnya. Aku terhenyak. Lalu dia mencengkeram bahuku lagi dan mendorongku berjalan mundur kedekat lengan kasur. "kalau begitu akan kubuat kau menjadi _milikku."_

Aku terperanjat. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan—"

"Diam... _Just don't be noisy, Babygirl..."_ lirihnya, memperingatiku. Aku langsung terbelalak. Apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Aku—aku bahkan hanya berbohong!

"Sougo! Lep—" teriakku, mencoba menggeliat melepaskan cengkeramannya. Sesaat kemudian, aku berhasil melepaskannya dan dia terdiam. Begitupun aku, yang tak menyangka bahwa aku bisa mendorongnya. Aku memandangi telapak tanganku tak percaya.

"Lihat? Kau lebih kuat daripada aku," ujarnya, dan aku mengernyit menatapnya.

"A—apa ini? Apa maksud dari semua ini, Sougo?!"

Dia tersenyum padaku, mata merahnya tidak lagi menyala.

"Aku pergi ke Pensylvania selama dua tahun lebih untuk kembali ke _ke luar_ gaku dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu kepada _ke luar_ gaku, _Babygirl_... Dan disana aku juga banyak ditugaskan untuk melawan musuh."

Aku terbelalak lagi, "Kau gila! Mereka tentu tak akan menerimaku, Sougo..." ujarku, langsung tertunduk dan aku menangis. Mengingat itu, aku jadi tak optimis. Aku jadi berpikir bahwa aku akan berpisah dengan Sougo dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau memberitahukan ini semua kepada mereka, dan tentu akan membuatmu pergi lagi dariku dalam waktu dekat, mungkin kau takkan kembali lagi..." ujarku, meringis mengetahui aku mengeluarkan air mata.

Dia mendekatiku, lalu dia memelukku. Kurasakan nafasnya berhembus ditengkukku. Aku berpikir bahwa dia—apakah dia tak mau menggigitku? Padahal dia berada dileherku...

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, _Babygirl_... _Karena kau adalah milikku."_

Aku menangis dan aku membalas pelukannya, bersandar didadanya. Mengendus dipelukannya membuatku nyaman, padahal tubuhnya sangatlah dingin...

Perlahan, Sougo mendorongku lagi, dan akhirnya aku terduduk, lalu terbaring dikasur. Dia melayang diatasku lalu dia langsung merundukkan kepalanya dan memagut bibirku. Pelan, perlahan, mencecapi dan menghisapnya bagai permen yang membuatnya mabuk. Dia melakukannya dengan lembut dan hal itu membuatku kehilangan kendali atas duniaku. Aku seolah terjerumus kedalam dunianya, jauh...dan lebih jauh lagi terhisap kedalam dunianya.

"Sougo..." lirihku ketika dia mulai menciumi leherku, dan dia hanya diam melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Sougo _this is not a chance..."_ ujarku, dan dia berhenti, menatapku.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong padaku soal Josh," ujarnya. Aku memerah dan membuang wajahku dari tatapannya yang mengunciku.

"Aku akan melakukannya sebagai salam pertemuan kita," ujarnya, tersenyum miring padaku. Me—melakukan—nya? Apa ini?

Aku meneguk ludahku pahit, selagi aku masih belum bertatapan dengannya aku berpikir, _'Dasar, nakal tetap saja nakal. Berotak mesum.'_

" _Excuse me?"_ ujarnya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatapku. Aku langsung terbelalak. Aku lupa dia bisa membaca pikiranku! _Ergh—_ matilah aku.

" _Argh—_ maaf. Tapi kau memang seperti itu, _'kan?"_ ujarku, terkekeh bak orang tolol. Dia menghela nafas.

"Apakah aku _...boleh?"_ tanyanya lagi, suaranya terdengar bagai angin yang lewat dengan lembut ditelingaku. Aku nyaris terpejam mendengarkan suaranya yang begitu enak didengar.

"Bo—boleh apa?!" tanyaku, panik.

"Melakukannya."

Oh God. Bangunkan aku. Ha—Sougo...

"ta—tapi—"

"Jangan takut, _Babygirl_..."

Aku menghela nafasku. Berpikir, jika aku tak memperbolehkannya pun, dia pasti akan memaksaku.

Sougo terus menciumi leherku, dan aku merasa sangat gila. Dia tak membiarkanku berpikir! "Sou—go..." lirihku.

"Hmm..." ujarnya. Aku mendengus. "Izinkan aku berbicara," ujarku, dan dia terdiam, lalu mengangkat wajahnya menatapku. Dia membelai poniku.

"Aku—jangan sampai siapapun tahu. Aku hanya takut orangtuaku akan... Maksudku, aku bingung dengan keinginanmu yang tiba-tiba ini..."

"Aku tahu kau tak pernah melakukannya baik denganku ataupun dengan pria lain, _Babygirl_... Dan aku hanya ingin menjadikanmu milikku. Hanya itu... Itu saja."

Pada akhirnya, seluruh kata-katanya membuatku berkaca-kaca.

Tanpa membiarkanku berkata-kata apapun lagi, Sougo mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke wajahku dan memagut bibirku. Dia membuka kancing baju piyamaku dan menciumi belahan payudaraku. Aku memegangi rambutnya dan aku meringis menahan semuanya.

Sougo mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan bergumam bak suara desisan, " _You are forever be mine. No one will change it, you know no one will separate two of us. You are mine, the Naughty Vampire."_

Lalu dia kembali memagut bibirku.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun dengan keadaan telanjang dibalik selimut. Aku meringis, merasakan seluruh badanku yang kulakukan dengan Sougo semalam? Rasanya tubuhku ingin patah semua... Oh Tuhan. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja... Lebih indah daripada apa yang kukira. Dan aku tahu... Keperawananku diambil olehnya. Aku ingin menangis memikirkan itu, namun ada sisi bahagia dalam hatiku mendengar dan merekam perkataan Sougo semalam, mengatakan bahwa tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kami dan aku adalah miliknya selalu. Kata-kata yang selalu kurindukan darinya.

Aku tak menyangka aku bertemu lagi dengannya, dengan tanpa disangka-sangka, dan ternyata kami telah melakukan hal itu dengan sekejap mata. Aku tersenyum lembut dan aku menatap kesampingku. Tidak ada lagi Sougo disini... Aku yakin dia sudah pergi. Karena, dia tahu aku pasti takut dengan kedua orangtuaku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berdiri dari kasur, mulai membersihkan tubuhku.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhku, aku _ke luar_ dari kamarku, turun melewati beberapa anak tangga dan bertemu dengan Ayahku yang sedang duduk sarapan, dan Ibuku yang sedang menaruh beberapa makanan yang akan disantap untuk sarapan kami pagi ini.

"Apakah kau tidur nyenyak, _sweetheart?"_ tanya Ibuku, ketika aku baru saja sampai dibawah tangga. "Em. Sangat, _Mom._ Oh— _Mom,_ aku pergi dulu sebentar. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan pagi." Aku tahu aku akan sambil mencari Sougo. Mom tersenyum, dia hanya mengizinkanku dengan anggukannya. "Ya, pergilah."

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu, _honey?_ Ada Jeruk dan Anggur pagi ini," ujar Dad, menggodaku dengan keberadaan buah kesukaanku. Aku menggeleng. Aku berpikir, aku lebih suka Sougo. Aku terkikik sendiri menyadari pikiranku yang sangat gila.

"Tidak, _Dad._ Aku pergi." Kataku dan aku langsung berjalan menuju pintu depan, kudengar mereka menjawabku bersahut-sahutan. Aku _ke luar_ rumah, menutup pintu kembali—dan aku tersenyum. Memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku jaket tebalku, aku berjalan diantara salju, hanya berencana untuk mengelilingi kota—eh, bukan. Aku tahu dimana tempat Sougo tinggal. Dua tahun yang lalu, sebelum dia meninggalkanku—dia itu adalah seorang mahasiswa sama sepertiku, kuliah ditempat yang sama, dan dia tinggal sendiri disebuah rumah kayu yang terlihat kecil namun unik, dan rumah itu cantik. Terlihat seperti rumah kayu yang dipoles dan dikikir cantik.

Rumah itu tak jauh dari rumahku, maka dari itu Sougo selalu mudah saja pergi ke rumahku. Aku tahu dia bisa berjalan cepat bagai kilatan cahaya—tapi tetap saja jika kami dekat, itu akan mempermudah dirinya.

Aku berjalan dengan riang kesana, dan ketika aku sampai disana, aku mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya. "Sougo, _this is me,_ Kagura..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku mengetuk pintu itu lagi. Tapi ternyata pintu itu terbuka sendiri, suara pintu kayu yang terseret terbuka itu terdengar jelas dan kuat, aku terhenyak. Mengapa pintu ini tak dikunci? Aku langsung saja masuk, alisku menyatu dan aku berjalan dengan clingak-clinguk, berhati-hati seolah banyak pecahan kaca disini—padahal tak ada. Rumah ini kosong melompong, hanya ada barang-barang, tapi tak terdengar atau terlihat seperti berpenghuni. Aku masuk kedalam lagi, dan aku masih ingat dimana kamar Sougo. Langsung saja aku pergi _ke depan_ kamarnya dan dengan perlahan aku membuka pintunya. Sedikit saja aku membuka pintunya—hanya asalkan mukaku tampak seluruhnya disela pintu itu—aku langsung melihat kedalam. Dan alhasil, terkaget—aku terlonjak kebelakang dan menutup mulutku dengan tanganku. Aku langsung mundur kebelakang dan berlari _ke luar_ rumah.

Aku melihat Sougo sedang terlanjang bersama dengan seorang perempuan...

"KAGURA!" teriaknya, aku tahu itu suara Sougo. Aku hanya berlari dan menangis, aku tak berencana pergi kemanapun lagi. Aku langsung lari pulang, dan dengan tidak memperdulikan tatapan Ibu dan Ayahku—aku berlari naik keatas, dan masuk kekamarku, lalu aku berdiri disamping meja riasku. Mencengkeram pinggiran meja itu, aku menangis dengan terisak-isak.

Ternyata dia memang mempermainkanku.

Dia tidak mungkin menjadikanku miliknya. Karena jika iya pun, berarti miliknya itu adalah banyak orang, banyak wanita...

Aku terlalu bermimpi untuk menjadi yang satu-satunya untuk dirinya.

Dia hanya menjadikanku tempat rayuannya, atau mungkin budak seks kali ini? Hanya tempatnya bermain-main jika tak ada perempuan-perempuan itu?

"Kagura, _please, hear me._ Aku bukan bermaksud untuk menjadikanmu tempat—" Aku tahu itu suaranya. Dia sudah sampai sini, eh? Aku berbalik dan tak mengacuhkannya, aku tahu sosoknya ada dibelakangku. Namun aku berbalik tanpa peduli akan dirinya, berjalan kekasurku. "Dan bercinta dengan perempuan itu? Aku menyesal mengizinkanmu masuk kesini tadi malam. Sekarang _ke luar_ lah,"

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku keatas kasur dan aku tengkurap, wajahku kupalingkan ke samping dan air mata tak mau berhenti ke luar dari pelupuk mataku. Dan kudengar kasur di belakangku meringsut, aku tahu dia ikut naik kekasurku. "Kagura, kau bisa mendengarkanku sebentar,"

Aku terlonjak duduk menghadapnya, _"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH UP! GET OUT FROM HERE!"_ teriakku, menunjuk kearah pintu depan kamarku. Dia menatap apa yang kutunjuk dan kembali menatapku dengan kernyitan. "Aku bukan milikmu," ujarku dengan kesal, mengeraskan rahangku.

Sougo menggeram lagi, dan kulihat dia tertunduk sebentar. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya, matanya merah menyala lagi, menatapku bengis. "Jangan membuatku marah, _Babygirl_. KAU MILIKKU!"

"Perempuan-perempuan itu yang milikmu, bukan aku," ujarku lagi, menantangnya. Dia tambah mengepalkan tangannya dan tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Dia langsung mencengkeram tanganku, dan aku meringis, menggeliat, cengkeramannya luar biasa sakit. "SOUGO!" teriakku, mencoba melepaskannya dengan memelintir tanganku kekiri dan kekanan, juga menarik dengan tanganku yang satunya. Sougo terus menyeretku _ke luar_ melalui pintu balkon yang tadi terbuka karena dia masuk—lalu dia membawaku _ke luar_ dan langsung memposisikan tubuhku dibelakang tubuhnya, dia menggendongku dibelakang. Aku ternganga, masih mencoba melepaskan namun dia tiba-tiba melompat kearah pohon yang tinggi—berada disamping kamarku tepatnya didepan balkon kamarku—lalu aku berteriak.

" _Close your eyes!"_ teriaknya, dan karena aku takut setengah mati hingga aku merasa seluruh organku seolah ingin terlepas dari tempatnya—aku memejamkan mataku. Aku hanya berpegangan kuat, dan memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat. Aku benar-benar merasa terguncang. Aku hanay merasa hembusan angin kuat menerpa wajah dan tubuhku, seolah aku turun dari gedung tinggi dengan secepat kilat. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Aku merasa secepat bayangan—aku merasa ini seperti aku terbang menuju ke depan, tidak menuju kebawah lagi.

Setelah beberapa detik itu kulewati—nyaris satu menit—aku diturunkan dan aku membuka mataku. Aku masih terengah dan jantungku masih belum stabil, semuanya terjadi seolah seperti jet melintas diotakku.

Ini disebuah tempat—aku tak mengerti ini dimana—yang jelas, disini benar-benar terang. Ini seperti di kebun bunga matahari, dan disini tentu saja sangat terik sinar matahari. Padahal setahuku, Atlanta sedang bersalju. "K—kau—kau membawaku kemana? Sougo! Kau tidak bisa terkena sinar matahari! Kau bodoh!" ujarku, namun satu detik kemudian sebuah bibir yang padat dan basah melumat bibirku. Aku terdiam dan mematung, menyadari Sougo bisa menciumku didalam keadaan seperti ini. Sontak aku melepaskannya, mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. "KAU BISA MUSNAH BEGITU SAJA, SOUGO! AKU TAHU KAU KESAKITAN!" Aku terperangah, menggeleng sedih melihat kulitnya seolah bersinar dan perlahan seperti terbakar. Aku langsung menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari sana—aku tahu dia kesakitan.

"Disini kau rupanya, Sougo?" Suara perempuan yang sexy dan tegas masuk kedalam pendengaranku. Aku terhenyak dan menatap _ke depan_ , mencari-cari sosoknya dan kutemukan seorang wanita bertubuh ideal dan berpakaian serba hitam—dan sepertinya menggunakan lipstick merah mereka—menunggu kami diujung sana. Ini—ini bukankah... Orang yang kulihat bercinta dengan Sougo tadi? Tapi, hell! Dia membawa senjata!

"Jangan menggangguku, Phenton. Kau sudah sepakat denganku," Sougo tiba-tiba bersuara. Aku tercengang dan kutatap Sougo yang ada dibelakangku, menatap tajam kearah Phenton itu. Dan kulit Sougo semakin banyak yang terlihat terbakar! Oh Tuhan, apa ini? Sepakat mengenai apa?

Suara Phenton terdengar mengancam dari ujung sana. "Tapi kau sekarang milikku, Sougo." Aku menggeram. Siapa dia berani mengatakan seperti itu? Jika iya, aku tetap takkan membiarkan Sougo pergi dariku!

Phenton tersenyum miring.

"Kau," geram Sougo dan dia melepaskan pegangan tanganku, langsung berlari dengan kecepatan Vampire-nya kearah Phenton. Phenton langsung menembakkan salah satu peluru senjata itu menuju ke kepala Sougo, namun Sougo mengelak. Sougo langsung pergi kebelakang Phenton dan meraih kepala Phenton, menendang senjata Phenton agar terlepas dari tangannya. Dan berhasil, senjata itu terlepas. Dengan cepat aku berlari kesana—dan mengambil senjata itu.

Sembari mencoba mematahkan kepala Phenton, Sougo menyeringai padaku. "Kagura. Aku pergi ke Pensylvania selama dua tahun lebih bukan hanya untuk mengatakan pada Orangtuaku tentangmu, tapi sudah kukatakan bahwa aku juga sembari melawan musuh. Dia ini—dia ini adalah Vampire Hunter, yang mengincar _ke luar_ gaku. Karena populasi Vampire menurun, jadi dia hanya mengincar _ke luar_ gaku. Kau tahu Atmosfer Bumi sudah banyak yang berlubang dan sinar Matahari menerobos langsung, bahkan banyak kutub utara yang mencari dan pulau-pulau tenggelam. Dan karena sinar matahari yang lebih panas masuk ke Bumi, juga kurangnya daerah dingin di Bumi, kami—Vampire—tidak lagi memiliki tempat tinggal yang sesuai... Mungkin bagimu ini dingin, tapi tidak bagi kami, _Babygirl_... Populasi kami menurun. Musuh kami adalah mereka, Vampire Hunter. Dan karena keadaan Bumi yang panas dan membakar kulit kami, juga karena banyaknya pemburu seperti mereka... Populasi kami menurun. Aku beruntung aku pergi kesana—tapi yang kutemukan adalah _Ke luar_ gaku musnah... Sekarang tinggal akulah satu-satunya Vampire didunia dan manusia ini mengincarku.

Dia mengancamku akan membunuhmu karena aku berkata aku tak mau mati sebelum aku memilikimu secara utuh. Karena aku menolak—Oh God," dia bernafas, mendengus. "karena aku menolak dan menentangnya... Dia bilang dia takkan membunuhmu jika aku melakukan sesuatu padanya. Menurutinya."

Aku menggeleng tak percaya, tercengang—aku menutup mulutku. Air mataku tanpa kusadari menitik jatuh ke permukaan rerumputan yang kupijak.

Kulihat Sougo mengerang karena tubuhnya perlahan semakin terlihat hancur terkena matahari. Aku terperanjat dan sontak aku mendekatinya, berlari kedekatnya, "Sougo! Kau bisa hancur! Men—"

 **Dor!**

Aku terjatuh begitu saja ketika aku sampai kedekat posisi Phenton dan Sougo. Apa ini? Nafasku tersengal, aku mencoba untuk duduk kembali sementara perutku tertembak. Kutatap dengan nanar Sougo mengeluarkan gigi taringnya dan langsung mencekik Phenton. Mata Sougo lebih menyala—merah menyala lebih dari biasanya, Sougo menjatuhkan Phenton ke rerumputan dan mencekik Phenton. Phenton mencoba menatap Sougo dengan tersengal-sengal, meraih baju Sougo yang melayang diatasnya namun tak bisa, Sougo mencekiknya terlampau kuat. Aku tak bisa berdiri meski aku terus berusaha untuk berdiri.

Phenton terus berusaha meraih pistolnya yang terjatuh akibat Sougo mendoronya kebawah tertidur di rerumputan, namun gagal lagi karena Sougo menendang Pistol itu agar kembali tak terjangkau oleh Phenton.

"Aku masih punya satu, _Naughty Vampire,"_ ujar Phenton, masih bisa terkekeh dan tersenyum miring meski nafasnya hampir putus. Aku tahu Sougo ingin menyiksanya dengan perlahan, bukan dalam sekali memutuskan kepalanya. Aku langsung ebrusaha untuk merangkak dengan cepat, merangkak menuju kesana dengan darah bercucuran dan pandanganku nyaris menghitam seluruhnya. Dengan cepat Phenton mengambil pistolnya ketika Sougo sibuk mencekik dan meninjunya, dan aku dengan cepat juga merangkak kesana. Ketika Phenton mulai menarik pelatuknya sebelum Sougo beraksi, aku langsung meraih pistol itu dan pistol itu berhasil kulemparkan kesembarang arah. Dan setelah itu, seluruh pandanganku gelap dan aku rasa aku terjatuh—terbaring ke rerumputan itu.

 **Sougo Okita's P.O.V**

Aku tercengang menyaksikan Kagura mencegah semua itu dengan cepat dan sial! Dia terbaring disana, aku yakin dia kritis dan sebentar lagi dia akan tiada.

Persetan dengan semuanya!

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, aku mendengus dan berdiri, aku yakin mataku sepenuhnya tertuju kearah Phenton dengan merah menyala—aku tak pernah merasa seemosi ini. Semua hal menyangkut Kagura memeng membuatku gila. Aku tak tahu dimana kadar kewarasanku lagi jika ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada Kagura. Bahkan mungkin, Kagura tak menyadari bahwa aku selalu membisikkannya sesuatu atau membuatnya bermimpi tentang sebuah akibat jika dia ingin melakukan hal buruk, itu semua aku lakukan ketika aku berada jauh darinya. Aku tak ingin siapapun menyentuhnya! Aku tahu aku kekanakan dan egois, juga terlalu konyol—tapi aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan segala ucapanku. Aku bersumpah aku akan menjadikannya milikku, seutuhnya.

Dengan secepat kilat aku langsung memelintir kepala Phenton dan dia masih bisa mengelaknya, memegangi tanganku dengan kuat. Aku tahu dia berpengalaman dalam hal berburu Vampire, tapi persetan dengan semua itu! Aku tak perduli lagi. Aku—sial! Aku mencintai Kagura.

Dan ketika itu, dia berhasil mengelak dan melepaskan tanganku, namun aku masih berusaha mendekatkan kedua tanganku kedekat lehernya. Ketika dia mengambil sebuah senjata lagi dari kantung jas hitamnya, aku menendangnya dan aku melotot bak serigala dihadapannya. Dengan cepat aku mencengkeram lehernya dan dia muntah darah. Aku memelintir kepalanya dan darahnya memuncrat—kepalanya terlepas dari lehernya. Aku memegang kepalanya yang berada ditanganku dan aku menaruhnya tepat disampingnya. Ketika kepalanya terlepas, aku melenguh dan tidak ada lagi yang menggeliat dibawah naunganku.

Setelah hal itu terjadi—aku tahu aku bergelumuran darah manusia, tapi aku tak memperdulikannya lagi. Aku langsung berlari kedekat tubuh Kagura dan langsung mendekatkan telingaku ke jantungnya.

Masih berdetak. Aku tahu aku bisa mendengarnya, karena kemampuan pendengaran Vampire lebih peka dari Manusia. Aku langsung melebarkan bola mataku dan memegang pipi Kagura.

" _Babygirl_ , bangun, baby... _You are okay?_ Kagura!" Aku berteriak, dan aku memegang denyut nadinya. Oh Tuhan, sebentar lagi... Shit! Aku kini kalap, aku tak tahu aku harus melakukan apa melainkan melakukan sesuatu yang paling mungkin satu-satunya kini ada dipikiranku.

Aku menggigitnya.

 **Kagura** **'s P.O.V**

" _Babygirl_..."

Aku membuka mataku perlahan ketika kurasakan suara Sougo merasuk kedalam pendengaranku. Bulu mataku bergetar sesaat sebelum aku membuka kelopak mataku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesamping dengan pelan, dan kutemukan Sougo duduk manis disamping ranjang yang kutempati, tersenyum manis padaku. Oh, _I missed his smile…_

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Kau semakin cantik..." pujinya padaku. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Ma—maksudmu?" tanyaku, merasa heran padanya. Tiba-tiba, dia terkekeh.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu," ujarnya, lalu sepertinya dia mengambil sesuatu dari rak meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Well, setelah kulihat-lihat... Sepertinya aku berada dikamar Sougo.

Sougo memberikan cermin kepadaku. Aku mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

"Lihatlah dirimu," ujar Sougo, sembari mencium telingaku. Aku bergidik lalu aku mengambil cermin itu dari tangan Sougo.

Aku melihat sosokku dan aku terbelalak. Rambutku berubah menjadi sedikit kemerahan dan semakin panjang, tergerai semakin indah. Bulu mataku semakin panjang dan lentik. Bahkan kukuku sekarang sedikit panjang dan terlihat cantik. Aku sedikit—menor. Dan tubuhku berisi dari sebelumnya... Apa—apa-apaan ini?

"Me—mengapa aku—" Aku tergagap, namun Sougo hanya tersenyum miring padaku.

"Karena kau milikku, maka aku takkan membiarkanmu mati begitu saja, _Babygirl_. Maafkan aku,"

Aku tercengang. Aku—jadi aku sekarang Va—Vampire? Aku...oh Tuhan, bagaimana jika kedua orangtuaku tahu? Dan sebenarnya Vampire itu adalah makhluk yang tak terlalu kupercaya, dan sekarang aku malah menjadi Vampire? Tapi—bagaimana ini terjadi? Sougo menggigitku?

"Jangan banyak berpikir, babe..." lirih Sougo, membaca segala pertanyaan dalam pikiranku. Ya ampun, mengapa aku lupa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Sial.

"Maaf, ya?" ujarnya lagi, menyadari mataku tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca karena aku memikirkan bahwa aku bukan makhluk yang sama dengan kedua orangtuaku lagi...

"Maafkan aku, babe..." lirih Sougo, dan dia memagut bibirku lagi. Dengan lembut, dan semakin lama semakin memaksa. Aku terengah-engah, dan ketika itu aku melepaskan bibirnya. Dia menatapku dengan mata berkabut, "Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih, Sougo," ujarku. Dia tersenyum.

" _It's not problem because you are my girl, and you're mine forever, baby._ Well, sekarang bukan hanya aku Vampire yang tersisa di Bumi."

Aku tertawa.

"Ya, _my Naughty Vampire."_

Sougo tersenyum dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara leherku, lalu dia membuka kancing bajuku dengan perlahan... Dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara belahan payudaraku.

 **END**


End file.
